Olympic Dream
by clarefisher
Summary: Beijing 2008 Olympics Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez both competing for there country, both want gold , but can this happen when they meet and cause each other distractions.... TROYELLA
1. TB and GM

**Olympic Dream

* * *

Disclaimer i own nothing

* * *

**

Troy Bolton was hot and not in the way teenage girls would say, he was sweaty as his legs pumped underneath him, his feat hitting the tarmac powerfully every stride he took; keeping his eyes set on the finishing line as he ran down the home straight where the sun was beginning to rise over Albuquerque

_Come on Bolton think speed _he said in his head before collapsing over the finishing line, putting his hands on his knees and bending over gasping for breath his golden bangs falling over his face

'' Not bad '' his curly friend Chad Danforth said looking at the stopwatch '' you beat your seasons best but still not a world record, whats up with you today?'' he said picking up a water bottle meant for Troy and drank it while Troy just rolled his eyes

'' well im not going to be in top form if my room mate keeps me awake all night eating candy thats in those stupid foil wrappers making lots of noise, if I don't get to the finals of the Olympics I blame you'' he muttered standing up and began walking inside

'' do you think Usain Bolt (worlds fastest man) has that excuse no, also your lucky to have me im waisting valuable training time'' Chad said looking at his watch

'' Chad your sport is the same as mine, we train together'' Troy said putting an arm over his friends shoulder

'' yeah but we know that you are likely to get to the final and to win, im only entering on the other hand not to get to the 2nd round but to get all the free goodies and see myself on TV, ooh that reminds me to set the video recorder when we get back'' Troy rolled you eyes

'' its not about how far you go or if you win or not its about representing your country'' Troy replied picking up a towel and heading to the shower

'' and seeing girls in tight spandex while running around a track'' Chad shouted and Troy chuckled turning the shower on letting the cool water rush over him.

'' I tell you man this time next year we well have made it, well you will but im your buddy so you have me to tag along when your the world's fastest man''

''sure sure Chad, lets get to Beijing first, don't count your chickens before they hatch'' Troy replied covering himself in shower gel

'' whatever man aim high thats what I say, soon we will be living in LA have our own personal track next to our house like that Montez family, instead of here in Albuquerque using East Highs running track'' Chad muttered picking up Troys phone and playing games on it

''Montez?'' Troy asked generally he had no idea what Chad was talking about

'' Gabriella Montez is the latest one in the family, I don't remember an Olympics some one from that family wasn't in it, her Dad was a swimmer was amazing at one point, then her Aunt was a sprinter but wasn't amazing, and her Uncle at one point was the worlds fastest man but only for a week. Now Gabriella Montez did the Olympics last year got to the final and then someone tripped her up just as she was going down to the event and she couldn't run, the person who did it name was Katie I think, coincidently won''

'' why are some girls so bitchy, just get on with life''

'' I know man, but apparently Montez is back this year and shes going to tear up the Hurdles 200m record''

'' well at least she determined'' Troy said drying off and jumping out the shower, thinking to Google the Montez Family tonight.

* * *

Gabriella Montez looked down at her feet, rotating her ankles the sun was setting in LA and a cool breeze passed over her, looking up she saw her coach on the other side of the track, giving her a wave to let her know he was ready, she raised her own tanned arm and got into her start position she heard a whistle and pushed off from the blocks sprinting, reaching the first hurdle she cleared it easily, pumping her arms eyes determined focusing on the finish, only slightly knocking the fourth hurdle she crossed the finish and carried on jogging she could hear her coach (well her uncle) shouting at her

'' your not done yet young lady get back here now'' he said smiling in a joking way she giggled and turned around so she was running backwards

'' im done Uncle going for a run il see you later for dinner'' she waved and turned around jogging towards the beach near by

'' don't go get yourself injured on that beach of yours or I wont make any of my amazing pancakes tonight' he shouted she just waved without turning around. She jogged down the road towards the beach smiling at people she new along the way wishing her good luck for the Olympics, four weeks she though, four weeks until the big one. She was leaving tomorrow to catch the earlier plane so she could adjust to the climate of Beijing. Her Uncle was coming out 2 days later, her uncle was her coach always had been, her father had died a few years earlier in a car crash and she never knew her mother so her Uncle was all she had and she was all he had as his wife had now divorced him.

Last Olympics four years ago she had a chance but she was far to young only 18 at the time, she didn't know of the harsh realities of the other competitors and had been tripped up just before the final by a girl called Katie who of course won the entire event, but Gabby was not going to let that get to her this year After sitting on the beach she jogged home, opening the door she heard her uncle call for her from the lounge

'' hey Gabby get your bum over here your on TV'' he called she ran through the kitchen and jumped over the back of the sofa, her uncle just ignored her no matter how many times he told her not to do that she didn't listen, it was easy to say she was suborn.

''turn it up Uncle'' she asked he turned the volume up and sports TV showed a picture of her training at the track a couple of weeks ago

_''One of our main hopes is twenty three year old Gabriella Montez, father of Mike Montez, currently living with her Uncle it LA, four years ago in Sydney she had her chance in the final but then was injured just before the event and couldn't run, however this year we have been assured she is in perfect condition'' the commentator smiled. '' another young star that showed some talent in the qualifying rounds is new boy Troy Bolton the twenty three year old is our new hope to win the 100 m he was a wild card chosen at the nationals and look at him now on the Olympic team, we wish all our competitors the best of luck in four weeks ''_

''that boy looks good'' gabby said still looking at the pictures of Troy on the screen

'' no don't go all soft on me Gabby, we don't need distractions like pretty boy over there, you know what happened last time'' he warned

'' don't worry pa, im only saying hes good looking, im allowed to window shop aint I ?'' she grinned

''you will be the death of me Gabriella Montez'' he sighed getting up to make dinner

''you wont say that when I win'' she grinned

'' don't count your chickens before they hatch Gabby thats where it all goes wrong'' she sighed waving her arm at him then turning on MTV and watching the adverts.

* * *

At the same time Troy had just got home from the track it was nearly lunch time and he was starving, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he turned on his laptop and logged onto facebook, he had about 100 new people asking to be friends with him when he didn't even know them, however he did notice the friend suggestion Chad had sent him

**_Gabriella Montez, age 23, LA , Athlete, Status: Single_**

Troy looked over at her picture, well the small stamp sized picture he could just about see, it wasn't of her running or with a prize medal like some of the athletes had it was a picture of her by herself sitting on the beach smiling at the camera, clicking on add as friend Troy smiled closing his laptop before deciding to get more food before Chad ate it all.

* * *

AN- tell me what you think

CFx


	2. First Class and Economy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_Passengers traveling to Beijing please bored at gate six the flight is ready to depart._

''Yes we know you have said that twenty times now lady, and they still wont let us board the plane'' Troy grumbled the flight had been delayed because of problems with the on board entertainment, yet the intercom still kept calling that the flight was ready to depart.

_Passengers traveling to Beijing please bored at gate six the flight is ready to depart._

'' oh shut up stupid woman'' Troy groaned putting his head in his hands and gripping his own hair ,its times like this that Troy wished Chad was here to distract him, but no Chad had to go to Taylor's sisters wedding.

''I know exactly how you feel'' an angelic voice spoke up, Troy looked up and saw a tired looking brunette wearing a tracksuit and a warm gray hoodie, even though she looked tired it was after all 2 in the morning, Troy recognized the beautiful face straight away

''ergh iv been here for three hours because I couldn't get a lift and since iv been here she hasn't shut up'' she giggled at his sigh, Troy loved her giggle and assured himself he wold make her laugh again '' so your Gabriella Montez right?'' he asked casually leaning back in his seat trying to be cool only to hit his head on the wall, she giggled again,

_Silver lining to everything _he thought even if it does involve me hitting my head on a wall

''yeah you added me on facebook a few days ago, erm sorry about not accepting yet I just didn't know really who you were'' they both blushed embarrassed '' so your doing one hundred meters this year?'' she asked

'' erm yeah first time here, got a wild card into the nationals and here I am, I know this isn't your first time?''

'' no it isn't, have you been stalking me Mr Bolton'' the way she said Mr Bolton sent chills up his spine

'' just doing some research'' he replied grinning even after three minutes they were getting along.

'' research into what, my amazing Stats or just being a bit stalkerish?'' she grinned crossing her legs and resting her elbow on the top one.

'' research into whether you would make good company on a date'' she raised and eyebrow at his forwardness but couldn't help blushing, after all Troy Bolton was damn fine who would blame her, the hair, the eyes and mostly the gorgeous six pack under the blue shit he was wearing now,

''well im sure you will find out Bolton, now excuse me im going to board the plane, nice meeting you Troy'' she held out her hand to shake his, but instead he lifted her hand kissed it slowly, she blushed taking her hand back, smiled and walked away to first class

'' she so likes me'' Troy muttered with a grin under his breath'' now lets see if one of these hostess can bump me up to first class'' he muttered looking around

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Troy hadn't seen Gabriella for the duration of the flight, sadly for him, he was stuck back in economy in between two heavy weight wrestlers, while Gabby, being well known and rich had the luxuries of first class. Troy got of the plane slowly, the hood of his jumper up and covering his eyes, walking to the bag reclaim he lent over to grab his bag and accidentally knocked someone,

''sorry..oh hey Montez '' he grinned looking up and seeing a less tired Gabby.

'' Hey Bolton sleep well'' she smiled looking at the bags under his eyes

'' no I was stuck between two heavy weight wrestlers who couldn't decide what to eat the chicken or the salmon'' he groaned lifting his bag off the rack and then hers ''but I'm sure you were fine up in first class with a flat bed''

''Pore Troy Boy such a hard life'' she grinned pinching his cheek gently, shivers went through Troy's body

'' you could make me feel better'' he grinned cheekily she rolled her eyes slightly

'' and how would I do that?'' she asked picking up her bag and began walking away, Troy keeping up next to her

''how about a mobile number?'' he said hopefully, she stopped slowly, picking up the phone that lay in his hands, and tapped in her number under the name GabbyX, smiled and without saying anything stepped out of the airport past the paparazzi, gave her bag to the driver, gave a small wave to Troy and stepped into the limo.

Troy smiled, he had to say she was a classy girl, not one of these ones that hung off his every word, she was sexy and calm at the same time, grinning he began to type a text on his phone.

**Now you have my number Troy xx**

walking down the street aware that some of the paparazzi were taking his photo he hailed a cab, when his phone bleeped telling him he had a text

**See you around troy boy G x

* * *

**

**Two days later** Gabby was training at the local track, her uncle had arrived last night and told her to start doubling her training sessions, she had been doing sprints now for two hours while her uncle timed, it wasn't that she was tired far from it, she was bored, seriously she hadn't even been sight seeing yet. Looking up she saw her uncle wave his hand telling her to start, pushing off the blocks the sprinted strait ahead not really focused, passing the finishing line she ran to the crash mats attached to the wall, sighing as she hit them.

'' you look like your having fun'' a voice spoke up from the front row of the stands , looking up using her hands to block the setting sun it the sky, she recognized Troy's face and smiled

'' trust me iv been doing the same thing for two hours now, I love my Uncle and everything but he just doesn't realize enough is enough'' sighed

''stop then'' he shrugged

''stop?'' she questioned like he was mad

''yeah come with me we can run down to the beach for a couple of hours, all work and no play makes Gabby grumpy '' he smiled at her sympathetically, she bit her lip looked at him then round at her Uncle who was watching the pair carefully.

''wait here'' she grinned at him and ran over to her uncle'' pa...'' she questioned in a girly voice

''yes...'' he said in a way as if he knew what was coming

'' me and troy, you know Toy Bolton we saw on the news the other day, well we had this idea to go for a run and you know look around Beijing''

'' no'' he said bluntly looking down at his clip board

''oh come on Pa iv been running now for hours, I beat my personal Best, give me a break, or il be grumpy''

'' ok but be back in two hours no longer'' she jumped and squealed

''yes thank you so much il train twice as hard tomorrow'' she kissed him and ran off to Troy. Her Uncle watched the pair, as Troy wrapped his arm around his niece, it wasn't that he didn't like Troy, he didn't know him but now was not the time for her to get distracted, an as far as he could see Troy Bolton could be a very big distraction.

* * *

Dressed in running gear the pair went in a slow jog along a near by river that would be used for the rowing, laughing and playing around with each other, Troy trying to show off by sprinting ahead to be surprised that Gabby could nearly keep up, finding a bench the pair slowed down and looked at the view of the city which was now lit up with bright lights as the sun had nearly set, they sat on the bench heavy breaths leaning into each other.

'' I should get back soon my uncle will go crazy'' she sighed

''not yet one last thing I have to ask'' he looked down at her

'' whats that?'' she asked leaning into his arm

'' how about that date tomorrow night?'' she grinned at how nervous he was

'' sure Troy Boy you may have to help me sneak past my Uncle though ''he grinned at her

'' sure we will just call you Houdini''

* * *

AN- END OF SECOND CHAPTER

im looking for someone to help me make a banner...it could be you!

please review and enjoy

cf x


	3. Chad and Hiding

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**AN- im still hoping to find someone to make me a banner, please let me know :D **

**enjoy the story i just started writing the next chapter at least 30 reviews for it  
**

* * *

_Olympics love_

_It seems that its not just the athletics that is causing gossip in Beijing at the moment for the 2008 Olympic games, seen yesterday love competitors Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, were seen going for a friendly jog around Beijing, passers by said the couple stopped at a bench and were seen to be cuddling and having an intimate moment. Sadly for us ladies it seems Troy Bolton is under the charm of the beautiful Gabriella Montez, it seems that this couple are going to be spending a large amount of time together, lets hope they bring home the Gold medals as well as a celebrity couple._

''What is this Gabriella?'' Her Uncle demanded throwing that days newspaper down onto the table where they were having breakfast the next day after Troy and Gabriella's jog around the city '' you said a friendly jog, this doesn't look friendly to me it looks like a distraction!!!'' he shouted pointing at a photo where Troyella were laughing looking into each others eyes. Gabriella just rolled her eyes at her Uncle, the newspapers always over did these things, what was wrong with her making some new friends, she needed a life outside of running.

''it is what I said Pa, we are just friends, we went for a jog and looked around the city..'' she said casually looking out the window as she bit into her toast.

''Yes and you didn't get back to the hotel until eleven at night, and now your tired in the morning so you couldn't go for your early morning run, we haven't got time to mess up your routine now Gabriella, this event is every four years, you do realize...'' Gabby's mind began to wonder, blanking out her Uncle, he always had to babble on at her when she did something out of the ordinary. Biting into the last of her toast and sipping her orange juice she looked down out the hotel window. She could see normal people sitting by the pool relaxing having a nice holiday with their family, she sighed sometimes this got too much and she wished she could have a simple life without a care, looking down again she watched the people as her Uncle continued to pace the room shouting at her waisting both their time.

Rolling her eyes, something caught her eye, two men in the large crystal pool, playing water volleyball, one was dark skinned and had a giant afro which was now flat against his head from the water, she didn't recognize him, but the second man, tall, blond hair, blue eyes that she would recognize anywhere and a six pack to die for, she smiled watching him laugh at his friend as he missed the ball, his friend must have been Chad, who Troy was talking about last night. She watched as Troy jumped out of the water and spiked the volleyball down onto Chad's side who managed to dig it back only just, making Troy fall backwards trying to reach it. She smiled see they were having fun, you couldn't see the worry and stress on their faces about the Olympics in a couple of weeks, which you could see on hers... A voice brought her back from her thoughts...

''Gabriella? Are you even listening to me?'' She looked up at her Uncle

''yes I am Pa, but I'm so stressed at the moment let me have some fun..'' she sighed again she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, sighing.

''FUN?, fun please tell me your joking Gabriella you have waited four years for this, no your whole life and now you want to have fun, I can't talk to you like this..'' he said running his hand through his thinning hair

'' fine then don't, I'm going out..'' she got up and walked to her room picking up her bikini, book, sun glasses, towel and any essentials like her phone, putting them in a bag and began to walk out the room

''going out? Where ? You better be going to the track young lady, if I see you out there gallivanting with that boy, I swear you will be on the first flight home and then..'' he was stopped by the slam of a door.

* * *

'' no way man I so won that last point, the old lady swimming in your way doesn't count plus you nearly drowned her'' Troy said laughing at his best friend. Chad had arrived late last night and they both decided after having an all you can eat buffet that they would go down to the pool and play some basketball, and maybe go for a jog later, after all they were meant to be training. Problem with being your own trainer you are never disciplined especially Chad and Troy. Leaning back against the pool wall he looked up at the giant hotel, while Chad tried to fetch the ball from two little kids who had now stolen it from him.

''hello stranger'' a voice from behind him spoke, turning around Troy's jaw dropped, there standing before him was Gabriella Montez in just a bikini, a stripy bikini that showed off her long legs, her curves, and mostly to Troy's pleasure her breasts, her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she wore a pair of sunglasses covering her chocolate eyes.

''wow, I mean hi... erm what are you doing here Brie, shouldn't you be training or eating healthy food'' he questioned being half serious.

'' I'm meant to be, but my Uncle was angry at me about the newspaper article, and I saw you down here with your friend and decided I wanted a day off, so here I am'' she smiled and he matched it with a grin, finally some decent time just him and Gabriella..

A ball flew out of no where and hit him on the head, followed by someone doing a bomb into the pool... as he was saying... just him and Gabriella .... and Chad. He sighed oh well you can't win all of the battles. He looked up at Gabby giggling as Chad introduced himself

'' I'm Chad, the Chad, Chadster, Chadzilla , Chadeous, Chadmander, ChadderChad...''

'' she gets the idea, Chad, this is Gabriella Montez, i'm sure you know who she...'' Chad's mouth dropped

'' NO WAY, your friends with her Troy? You didn't tell me!'' he started to splutter Troy just pushed Chad's head under water

''ignore him, im the one you should listen to'' he grinned while she rolled her eyes

''yeah and why is that?'' she said sitting down on the edge of the pool

''because I'm the one that's going to pull you in'' she didn't even have time to adjust to what he said before Troy grabbed her legs and pulled her into the water

''BOLTON'' she screamed when she came up '' that could have been dangerous I could have drowned, how do you know I couldn't swim'' she said poking him in the chest

'' well I just assumed that because your father won 3 gold medals in swimming in the Olympics I gathered you can swim'' he grinned at her, she pouted, he caught her out there. '' so how does your Uncle feel about you being here with me'' he asked passing the ball to her, she bit her lip

''well he doesn't really know I'm with you, if he did I would be dead, I kind of just ran away'' she giggled at how sad that sounded.

'' Ran away? Am I really a bad influence on you then'' he grinned.

''Apparently so, you could be a huge distraction to me soon if your not careful'',

''your already a huge distraction to me and im not trying to be careful'' she blushed at his comment.

''Sorry to break it up love birds, but Uncle alert'' Chad interrupted pointing to Gabby's Uncle who was looking around the hotel for her, he was walking towards the pool and could nearly see them

''oh crap'' she said took a deep breath and went under water, while Troy and Chad tried to act casual when her Uncle came up to them.

'' Hello Troy, you haven't seen my niece anywhere have you?'' Troy shook his head hoping Gabby wouldn't run out of air soon '' only its just I seem to have lost her for our training session, you said you haven't seen her have you?'' he asked Troy with narrowed eyes,

''nope sorry sir haven't seen her all day'' Troy asked he could feel Gabby fighting under the water near the wall just near her Uncle.

''Oh well thank you Troy'' and he walked away just as Gabby came up for air.

''What took you so long, I was under there for ages, God I couldn't last a second longer'' she said with red cheeks breathing heavily, Troy looked around and his eyes widened.

'' Get down, he is coming back'' and he pushed her head under water, as her Uncle approached

'' oh and Troy if you do see her tell her to meet me at the local stadium'' he said and walked back towards the main hotel, as Troy pulled Gabby up grinning at her now bright red face and messed up hair

'' no need to thank me Montez'' he grinned at her

'' don't worry I won't'' she snapped back ''come one lets get out of here and see the city'' she said scrambling out the pool, as the boys followed, Troy handed her a towel.

''Where do you guys want to go, shops, museum?'' Troy asked not really sure. Chad held up his hand and laughed,

'' me in a museum, yeah right, iv got a brilliant idea, trust me''

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

'' wow, how did you find this Chad? Its amazing!'' Gabriella said in amazement as she looked around her, they were near the center of Beijing in one of the garden parks, there was hundreds of small stalls selling clothing, gifts and momentum's of Beijing, colorful flowers for sale and displays in front of people on the grass.

''yeah Chad for once you amazed me I thought we were going to end up at MC Donald's and have MC Asia'' Troy laughed patting Chad on the back

''see Chad will never stop to amaze'' he said proudly

'' and Chad will never stop talking about himself in the the third person'' Troy grumbled

'' oh look at that stall, they sell authentic jewelry, come on Troy'' Gabby said dragging Troy along leaving Chad to mutter whipped. A couple of hours later, each carrying bags with gifts and presents in to remember the trip, they sat down on the grass, eating some noodles from one stand, watching as some people did a dragon display and showed different kites, Chad was even allowed to have a go at flying one of the kites, but was later advised never to do it again as he tripped up in the wire and caused chaos.

Leaning back into Troy, Gabby sighed as they sat on the grass watching Chad get untangled

''Thanks for today Troy, it means a lot to me, I haven't had this much fund in a while, with training and everything''

'' I should be thanking you Brie your the one who has saved me from a whole day with Chad like this'' he said gesturing to Chad who was now on the floor trying to untangle himself insisting he didn't need any help.

''sorry we never got to go on that date you said we were going to go on tonight'' she apologized

'' oh don't worry about it we still have ages to go, we can just go tomorrow? That OK with you?'' he asked hopefully Gabriella bit her lip, she should really stay with her Uncle tomorrow, the way she treated him today, but looking at Troy's face and all that he did for her today how could she say no?

''OK sure tomorrow sounds perfect, where we going got anything planned?'' she asked hopefully

'' il find something to do, dress smart, maybe a black cocktail dress'' he grinned at her

''sometimes you are a gentlemen Troy Bolton but other times you act like a horny school boy'' she rolled her eyes

''oh yeah but which side do you like best?'' he asked

'' a mixture of both'' they both smiled at each other until Gabriella's phone went off indicating it was her Uncle, she looked at Troy worried then picked up

''hello?'' she asked timidly

''WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!'' the voice bellowed down the phone, oops seems like the day wasn't perfect.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW 30 REVEWS IN TOTAL FOR TEH NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
